1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to organic chemistry, and especially to agricultural chemistry. It provides novel compounds which are useful for control of powdery mildew of plants.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,921, of Miller et al., describes an extensive group of alkanenitriles which are said to be useful as fungicides for the control of plant diseases. Miller describes compounds having an alkane chain of up to twelve carbon atoms, and his compounds have an imidazol-1-yl group at the end of the alkane chain opposite the nitrile group.